Dragon Ball Z:Mechtanium Surge: The Mag Mel Saga
by Digimon Maker
Summary: 7 years have passed since Goku sacrificed himself to protect Earth from Cell. New allies have been made in the form of the Brawlers, a village of ninja, the Digidestined  and more. Many new evils threaten Earth. Exciting adventures await our heroes. Enjoy


Last time on Dragon Ball Z the battle between Lady Chiyo and Sakura against Sasori intensified. He revealed that he had kidnapped and killed the Third Kazekage turning the body into a puppet. Using his Iron Sand technique the Akatsuki member gained the upper hand. Luckily Sakura contained enough chakra in her fist to smash it into peices. Sasoru than revealed the secret to why he had never aged in 20 years: he had turned his own body into a human puppet. And than to make matters worse he used his Red Secret Technique: Performance of a Hundred Puppets, allowing him to control ten times as many puppets as Chiyo. All of the puppets were destroyed in an all out war. Sasori than tried to kill Chiyo with a sword covered in poison. Sakura got in the way taking the effect of the poison herself. Chiyo than did a sneak attack having Sasori's Parent puppets stab him in the heart. Using his last dying breaths he revealed that he was going to meet a spy pretending to work for Orochimaru. As Deidara left leaving behind Gaara's body Lady Chiyo sacrificed herself to bring him back to life. Now that everything has been restored to order a new evil is brewing, this time going after the Brawlers. What is this evil and what does it want with them? Find out today on Dragon Ball Z.

* * *

><p>This is Dragon Ball Z Mechtanium Surge.<p>

Episode 1 A New Enemy

Narrator: 7 years have passed since the defeat of Cell and the loss of Earth's greatest warrior Goku. It has been

a time of peace for our heros. In the last 3 years the passion for brawling has become even greater. Dan and his

friends have been busy making more additions to the game since helping the Nethians defeat the menacing Barodius.

This peace isn't meant to last forever as a new foreboding evil is hiding deep in the shadows of Dan's dreams. Who is

he and why is he targeting our young hero? Find out now on Dragon Ball Z.

* * *

><p>.<p>

The morning was peaceful as the Sun shone down on Wardington City. It was summertime so luckily the Brawlers had no

school. After defeating the Gundalians and returning to Earth Dan's family had moved back to his hometown.

Dan layed under a mess of blankets as blinding light from the Sun flooded through his window and onto his face. Drago

rested in his ball form on the bookcase next to the bed. Dan woke up screaming. "Ahhhhhhhhh, get away from me!" he yelled.

His mother burst into the room. "Dan, is everything alright?" She asked. She rushed up to him. "That's the second time you've

woken up screaming. No more snacks before bed for you young man. All of that junk food is messing with your sleep."

Dan breathed heavily."Sorry about that mom. I just had another nightmare." He looked up at her and she could see there was a

troublesome look in his eyes.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" she asked sitting on the next to her son.

"Later. I have to head out to Marucho's." he said as he sprung up and made a dash to get clothes from the dresser.

She sighed. Drago popped open and waddled to face Dan's mom. "Dan's keeping something from us."

"What do you mean Drago?" she asked."Why would he keep anything from me?"

"Dan has been having that nightmare for 2 weeks. He keeps lying to me that its nothing to worry about." the Bakugan replied. Myoko gasped and got up with her fists balled up.

"_Does Dan not trust me?"_ she thought to herself. Dan usually shared everything with his parents. Something wasn't right and Myoko was sure to find out soon. Dan ran by the door to his bedroom. "By the way Mom I won't be home for dinner."

"Alright dear. Have a good day." She sighed as the door downstairs slammed shut. Myoko noticed Drago was still her."Dan forgot about you!" she shouted. Drago flew up to her."No Bakugan allowed this time." he replied. A smile replaced the frown on Myoko's face. "I guess you and I can spend the day doing yoga or we can find out what Dan and his friends are up too."she said giggling. "I like the second idea." Drago replied.

* * *

><p>Dan rode his bicycle down a hill.<em> " Man I wish Drago was with me. Why was Marucho so strict on his No Bakugan rule?"<em> Dan slowed downat a crosswalk. People crossed the road for what felt like forever. "Ahhh come on you lousy red light." he shouted. A group of teens gave him a weird one in front had the most menacing glare. "Is that the guy?" a short blonde haired boy asked.

"Thats him alright. Dan Kuso and his partner Drago." the white haired kid said. He stood int the front and was older than the runt of the rode off not even noticing that he was being watched._"I'm coming for you Kuso."_ he thought with a sneer and a disgusted look. Who was this mysterious kid and whats his deal with Dan?

On the other side of the street Myoko and Dan sat outside a cafe. She gave an odd glare at the kids watching him ride off. "Drago who are those kids over there? They were watching Dan like hawks." she said nervously. The Bakugan replied "I've never seen them before." He didn't like the odd feeling he was getting from the white haired boy. _"That one is giving me the creeps." _All of a sudden the boys spotted Dan's mom looking at them. She quickly turned the other way. "What are you staring at grandma?" the shortest kid yelled. Myoko controlled the burning rage that bult up in her. _"Rude little brat." _she yelled in her mind.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Other World Goku was sitting on the ground watching Dan ride his bike through a crystal ball.<p>

"I can't believe the sheer power that kid has with that dragon friend of his. They make a great team." he commented as he laid down in the

soft cool grass. "I'm glad Gohan has been a good influence on him." King Kai sat under a tree flipping through a huge book. He looked up from

the pages and watched Goku for a few seconds. "Goku." he called out. Goku raised his head .  
>"Yeah King Kai?" he asked. "How would you like to take a little trip?" his mentor said. "Where?" the Saiyam. King Kai snickered silently. "I can't tell you. Goku looked shocked. "Why?" he asked bowing his head. "Its a surprise that your going to really like." King Kai said. "Now come. We must see King Yemma."Goku was confused. He got up and followed him.<p>

* * *

><p>"No way! Are you serious?" Goku asked loudly as he and King Kai stood before King Yemma's desk. The huge ogre looked over the massive<p>

desk."Yes you get a free pass to visit Earth. Think of it as a reward for all of the good you have done."

"This is great. I can't wait to see my family again." Goku said getting really eager. King Yemma could tell he didn't like what was to be said next.

"I hate to ruin your excitement Goku but this pass only lasts for 24 hour. If you stay longer than the required time you will

lose your physical body." Goku remained calm even though he was still shocked.

"I understand... but I just can't stand to leave my family again. Chichi will be heartbroken when its time to leave." he said. "Thank you for this though King Yemma."

"Now listen. You will have to wait for 2 months before you can leave unless we have an opening. Our schedule is tight right now. Do you understand?"

"Perfect! Thats right around the time of the World Martial Arts Tournament. I'd have enough time to train so I can compete."

"Would you mind leaving Goku? I must talk with King Kai." Yemma replied.

Goku nodded his head and than flew off. King Kai watched as he took off and than looked up at the ogre. "What is it?"

"I recieved a message from Dende, the Gaurdian of Earth. He says that he detected a huge amount of energy and chakra traveling to an unknown location as though someone is absorbing it all." King Yemma said his voice dead serious. King Kai was right after all. Something was going on. A few days ago he and the other Kais were having a meeting. One of them had mentioned that energy had been absorbed from the tournament. Some of the fighters had complained about feeling weaker than they were before the match.

"King Yemma I believe that whatever is going on will be taken care of soon. If anyone can get the job done its Goku." King Kai said. "He's practically the most powerful guy in the universe. I kno-" He was cut off by the ogre.

"Thats only the half of it. He also said it was a mix of energy from battling and fear. The darkness inside of every human is whats feeding the thing taking all of it. I'm thinking maybe Goku should go even earlier than 2 months away. I was afraid to tell him because its been so peaceful here and on Earth." King Yemma replied.

"Yemma you are acting like a fool. The world is not peaceful right now. Your forgetting about the Akatsuki. A member of theirs who recently died came here to be judged. Remember?"

**Flashback**

_"Next." King Yemma called as the next soul came forward to be condemned. "You go down." He said with a bored tone. The orb of light floated down a staircase leading to Hell. King Yemma grabbed another piece of paper and than became stunned. "What? How is that possible? That group is the most impossible beat. Could it be someone was able to kill an Akatsuki member?" _

_"Yes its true." said an all too familiar voice. King Yemma looked down to see none other than Sasori of the Red Sand in his Akatsuki garb staning before him.  
>"Well its about time one of you nutjobs came here. You don't know how long I've been waiting to finally see a member of the Akatsuki walk through that door." King Yemma chimed. "I suppose you know where you're going then." Sasori just gave him a creepy smile and walked to the entrance of Hell.<em>

_"Enjoy your time you old fool. The Akatsuki will be stronger one day and no one can stop them." Sasori whispered so low that Yemma couldn't hear him._

**End of flashback**

"You see? There are still 11 members on the loose and it is true. They are getting stronger every day. The Akatsuki are the main threat for now but if there really is someone else pulling the strings on an even bigger plan for world domination than the Earth is in even more trouble than we thought."

* * *

><p>Dan arrived at Marucho's tall house. Now Marucho's family was filthy rich. With all of the money they have they could probably buy the whole<p>

city. Dan walked up to the door just as Marucho's mother was walking out. She smiled as he came up the steps.

"Good morning,Dan." she said. Dan nodded without a word. She watched as he entered the mansion/skyscraper. "Thats odd. He usually has a smile on his face."She shook it off and continued on her way.

Dan rested his back against a wall. The nightmares he kept having were continuing to become more violent. It all felt to real for Dan. The man in the golden suit and mask,the terrifying creature that stood behind the menacing figure, and his demand for something from what? Evehe couldn't answer his own question. Putting headphones on Dan played some music on his MP3 player. "Yuck! Who added Lady Gaga to my playlist?" he complained turning to a another song. Dan had forgotten his mom had borrowed the player whileshe was cleaning the house. "Oh forget it!" he yelled as another girly song began to start."Hey Dan!" Marucho called. Up at the top of the staircase was the brains of the Brawlers, Marucho, and as Dan called him, Mr Hotshot Shun. Shun just looked away. "About time you arrived." he muttered walking off. Dan ran up the stairs to his best friend. "Whats with Mr. Sunshine?"

"Shun's day didn't start out to good." Marucho replied. "Anyways, did you leave Drago at home?" Dan imagined the terror his mom was probably putting Drago through.

* * *

><p>He imagined Drago and his mom doing yoga. "Drago move it. Breathe in! Breathe in!" Drago stopped to rest. Myoko slowly rose up behind him and yelled. "No time for rest! We have a full day of excercising to do Mister!" Drago gulped. "Dan your gonna pay for this!" he said.<p>

* * *

><p>Dan laughed and scratched his head. "Yeah. He's spending some quality time with my mom." Now it was about to get serious.<p>

"Good. Now lets get down to business." Marucho said pushing up his small glasses.

He and Dan walked into a computer room. Lots and lots of electronics it could make your head spin.

"Why is everyone acting so suspensful? Its really creepy".Dan whispered to himself. Both teens stopped._"Man I really hate that I had to leave Drago with my mom."_

Dan stared at what was before him. Both boys stood in front of a huge moniter. "Kato switch on the screen please." Marucho asked an old man in a butler's outfit.

"Yes Master Marucho." he replied turning on the moniter. As it turned on the faces of Bulma and Gohan popped up. Dan perked up.

"Hey guys, its been awhile." he said cheerfully. Gohan smiled back. "Glad to see you guys too." the teenage demi-Saiyan responded.

"Sorry to interrupt the greetings but we need to get back to the task at hand." Bulma said with a dead serious tone. That meant something really

bad was going to happen or she was just trying to add dramatic effect to the little meeting. Shun seemed annoyed for some reason.

"Why did you call us here? I was in the middle of something really important." Shun said not sounding to happy.

Bulma's face turned a little red. "What side of the bed did you wake up on this morning?". Shun just turned his head away.

"Nevermind. Now back to to why your here." The screen switched to a picture of outer space. "One of Capsule Corps. energey transmission sattelites

has been picking up some weird frequencies and they get stronger each day. Something big is headed to Earth. And when I mean big I mean

so huge it could collide with the planet."

"What?" the Brawlers yelled in surprise. Marucho suddenly became very nervous and was fiddling with his fingers. "Is it an asteroid?" he asked.

Bulma and Gohan reappeared on the screen. "I'm not so sure." Gohan spoke up. "I've been sensing a really strong source of power. Not only that but

wherever the energey source is coming from I also sense a great evil with it."

Dan's face cringed. _"Great and just after we defeated Barodius."_

Outside Myoko and Drago jumped out of a bush. "The end of the world? That is not what the blue haired woman was implying right?" Drago laughed nervously. "I hope not." he said.

* * *

><p>That night Dan fell asleep quickly. He began having the nightmare again. The young Brawler stood before the man in the golden suit. There was nothing<p>

but endless darkness surrounding them. Dan looked around and felt like this time he could escape. He faced the figure that haunted his dreams.

The man clenched one fist in the air and began to speak."All right boy, enough games. Give me what I want."

"I don't even know what you want from me you walking tin can." Dan shot back. Suddenly the man grew larger. "Give me the powers you and Drago posess."

he shouted. Dan began to run without looking back."Get away from me you creep." As the monstrous enemy was ready to grab Dan he woke up screamingand soaked in sweat. Drago floated up to his face."Did you have another nightmare Dan?" he asked. Dan laughed nervously. "Nope." he lied. Drago could tellwhen his partner was lying. "Dan don't lie to me. Tell me the truth right now." Dan became defensive. "It's nothing buddy. Just a small nightmare. It was way different than the other ones." Dan thought that should ease Drago's mind. But still Drago could tell Dan was lying.

* * *

><p>Goku was laying in a spot of soft grass outside of the Grand Kai's palace<p>

"Gohan I can't wait to see how much you've changed over the years. And I can't wait to meet your new friends."Goku said. Just than a surge of pure energy zapped through Goku. He sprung up."Incredible! That was a lot of energy." he told himself. "Someone is packing a lot of power." A voice called the Saiyin's name. "Goku!" He turned around to see Pikon running up to him. "Did you feel that?" Pikon stopped to take a breather. The Saiyin nodded. "Yeah, but something felt odd about it." Pikon nodded his head in agreement.

"Yep, it felt out of balance. Sort of like someone was trying to keep they're powers under control." the green skinned warrior replied. Goku and Pikon looked up at the sky wondering where such a huge amount of power could have come from.

Narrator: How right Pikon is. Down on Earth a certain someone is having trouble controlling his newly gained powers. This is only the beginning of a new chapter of evil for our heros. So many questions remain unanswered such as who is the masked entity haunting Dan's dreams? Where is the energy Bulma's sattelite picked up coming from? And will Goku need to come to Earth sooner than thought? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z

Next time on Dragon Ball Z the Brawlers must compete with 2 new teams of battlers aiming to take the title of Number 1 battler. As Dan is challenged by Ben of Team Anubias its about to become even more dangerous. Drago is losing control of the powers bestowed to him by Code Eve. Now its up to Dan stop his partner from destroying the arena. Could this be what the man in Dan's dreams want? And to make things worse someone is headed to Earth to cause even more destruction. Find out who on the next chapter of Dragon Ball Z.

I do not own any of the characters in this story except any that I create. My own characters will appear later in the , its trade mark, and characters belong to Nelvana. Goku and others frim DBZ belong to Funimation Entertainment. This story is a crossover of my favorite cartoons and animes including DBZ,Bakugan,Naruto,all 3 Yugioh series,Full Metal Alchemist, and all Digimon series.

I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. I am very busy with home schooling, and family stuff. I will take constructive criticism and any ideas you would like me to add. If you can, create your own scenes for the story. I will send the winner a message and use they're idea in my story. To enter the contest just add a comment of your own creative scene. If you have a hard time with spelling use spellcheck. If the scene is serious, add dramatic effect as you can see from this first chapter I fail at doing that. You must be able to spell and use proper punctuation. If you can I would like someone to fix any spelling errors I made. I am really bad at finding them. I really want this story to be perfect. And here is something to do for fun. Guess what you think the energy Bulma's sattelite detected is coming from. Hint: it happens later this year in the DBZ timeline. Until then see you all next chapter. Enjoy this one.


End file.
